Thanks For The Help
by sesshomarusshikonmiko
Summary: Achlys, Zoranna, and Ajax Reed are triplets. One day, Achlys gets in trouble, and ends up in Camp Half-Blood. She and her siblings learn things about themselves they never knew. It might split them apart, or it might pull them together. Too bad there's a war coming. (PercyXOC) (GroverXOC) (AnnabethXOC) Rated M, just in case I decide to do a lemon, or lime.
1. Chapter 1: Monsters

**Chapter 1**

**Monsters **

* * *

**Introductions**

Their names were Achlys, Zoranna, and Ajax. They were triplets, they were 18, and were almost nothing alike. Achlys had black inky hair, and icy blue eyes. She was strong and was dark about most things. She loved the night, and the feeling of despair and sadness of others. She was tall, 5"11 to be exact. She was, also, ghostly pale.

Zoranna had silver hair, and musky yellow eyes. She, too, was strong, but she was...void about most things. She didn't really show her emotions, and was very observant. She loved it when it rained, and she loved being at beaches. Big bodies of water, always made her happy. She was, also tall, she was 5"10 to be exact. She was pale, but not as pale as her sister.

Now, Ajax...he was a completely different story. He had chocolate-brown hair, and warm emerald eyes. He was strong as well, but he was happy about most things. He loved the day time, and running around. Now, Ajax was _huge_. 7"2 huge, exactly. Being different from his sisters, he had a bronze tan.

* * *

"Zora! Jax! Wanna go on a run with me!" yelled Achlys. She was wearing jogging shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt with black converse. It was 7:00, the best time to take a run...in her world. "No! It's seven at night! I never go running after five!" yelled down Zoranna.

She walked down the hallway of their little apartment. Their mother died when they were six, and they lived in an adoption home ever since. When they turned 18 they left that place as soon as possible. That place was bad luck for all three of them.

They all had dyslexia and ADHD, so when the orphanage could, they sent them off to somewhere for troubled children. Wherever they went, trouble went with them. Fights, insults, and judgement were at every school they went to. Fights = Ajax, Insults = Achlys, and Judgement = Zoranna. But getting back to the story, Ajax yelled, "I'm going to bed! Go run on your own!"

Achlys rolled her eyes, and walked out the door, grabbing her keys, and iPod on the way out. She put her buds in her ears and jogged down the stairs. Black veil Brides "New Year's Day" began to fill her ears as she began to jog down the road, and up the trail into the woods.

_(Verse 1)_

_All the graves of the ones remembered in a desert we call home._

_All the slaves of the cold December, find a voice to call their own._

_Stand up, we are united, in the eyes of the greatest storm._

_Line up, we are ignited._

_This world will be reborn.._

_(Chorus)_

_In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_

_This is New Years Day- so rise from the ashes._

_Faith will find a way- like lightning crashes._

_We'll keep marching on and on and on.._

_It's New Years Day- so rise from the ashes_

_(Verse 2)_

_Ring a bell so the serpent hears us._

_Let her know that we're tired and true._

_No the beasts, they won't get near us...and we're not scared of you._

_Light 'em up now._

_Start tha' count down!_

_(Chorus)_

_(Verse 3/ Hook)_

_Let the eagle fly._

_Free 'dim in the night._

_Let the eagle fly._

_Legends never die!_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_(Chorus)_

_So rise from the ashes._

By the time the song was over, Achlys was deep in the forest, and panting. She put her hands on her knees and breathed deeply. Rustling in the bushes disturbed her deep breathing. Her senses widened as she began to hear harsh, loud breaths. She walked over cautiously; her boxing, kickboxing, and a bit of martial arts kicking up into her.

Before she could take another step, some kind of beast with horns came at her. Achlys side stepped it, and it ran into a tree. It was all brown a furry with horns, and clouded beady eyes. _So it's blind? _ questioned Achlys in her head. She didn't have time to scan it any longer, for it was coming at her again.

It nicked her side with it's horn, and blood began to poor from her side. She hissed as she touched it, not noticing the thing coming for her. When she did notice, it was on her. It slammed her into a tree, and her eyes began to blur. _Don't pass out. Don't pass out. Don't pass out._ Achlys chanted in her head.

The thing pulled back and readied itself to ram her again, but this time she was ready. She pushed off its head, and ended up on its grabbed its horns and pulled beck really hard. It roared, and she flew backwards, taking to horns with her.

She quickly got up, and stabbed it multiple times in the back. It screamed and dissolved into sand at her feet. _What the fuck was that _wondered Achlys, but she stopped quickly when it made her head throb and burn. Her breath slowed down, and she laid on her back. She blinked slowly. The last thing she saw was a man, and a woman.


	2. Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood

**Chapter Two**

**Camp Half Blood**

Achlys opened her eyes slowly. Her head began to throb and burn. She groaned loudly and sat up, grasping her head in pain. "So! She's finally awake!" smiled a...goat? Well, it wasn't really a goat. More like a satyr, but that wasn't because they 'weren't' real. "...What are you?! A satyr?!" questioned Achlys.

The 'satyr's' grin grew wider. "Why yes, yes I am! The name's Grover, by the way!" Achlys eyes got wide, and she began to shake. "That's impossible! Satyr's are not real!" cried Achlys. Her heart began to pound, and got harsher. _I'm hyperventilating!_ thought Achlys. Grover's smile dropped, and his warm concerned eyes meet hers.

"Ma'am? Are you ok?" asked Grover, worriedly. "I'm hyperventilating." breathed Achlys. "I want my sister and brother! Where are they!" cried Achlys. "Breath Miss! Let's get you calmed down first, then we'll get your siblings!" begged Grover. Achlys breathed in deeply multiple times before she calmed down.

Grover walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "I want Zoranna, and Ajax." whimpered Achlys. Grover wrapped an arm around her, and she leaned into him. "Don't worry" whispered Grover while rubbing her arm soothingly "we'll get your siblings. I promise."

* * *

Zoranna and Ajax were _very _worried about their sister. After she left, she never came back. "We shouldn't have let her go out last night! One of us should have went with her!" rambled Ajax as he paced back and forth. His hair tousled and eyes red. Zoranna sat on the couch, crying her eyes out.

_I should've went with her! What kind of sister am I?! _contemplated Zoranna. "I'm going to the forest to look for her." said Zoranna, grabbing her jacket and keys. "I'm going with you." confirmed Ajax, while grabbing his jacket as well. They ran out the doors, down the stairs, and into the forest.

* * *

Once they got into the forest, they walked around slowly, scanning the area they got halfway through the forest, they heard...talking.

"I have to go get Miss Achlys siblings, Chiron! I promised!" yelled a nervous, high voice. "If you go, Percy is to go with you. Hades has created a new demon, and I don't want anyone out there alone." stated a calm, low voice. Ajax and Zoranna looked at each other, and grinned. Their sister was ok. She was alive. A huge wave of relief came over them.

"Hey! Who ever's out there! We're Achlys siblings! HELLO! Can anybody hear me?!" yelled Zoranna happily. She only got worried when silence meet her ears. Rustling; they heard rustling in the bushes. They backed away slowly. Out of the bushes came a satyr and a Centaur? "W-Wha?!" gaped Ajax. The Centaur smiled lightly, and the satyr looked around nervously.

"You're Ajax and Zoranna...right?" asked Grover timidly. Zoranna nodded and chirped, "Yep! That's us! Please tell us our sister's alright!" Ajax was quiet, and scanned the area once more before paying attention to the conversation. "Yes, Miss Zoranna. She's fine. Come with us and you both can see her. The name's Grover by the way. The Centaur next to me is Chiron." said Grover quietly.

"Well...what are we waiting for! Come on!" squealed Zoranna. She grabbed Ajax arm, and pulled him along as Grover and Chiron lead the way, talking quietly to themselves.

* * *

Achlys sat in her bed, waiting for Grover to return. She was introduced to two people already, and they were pretty nice, for the most part.

_~*~ Flashback ~*~_

_One guy came in with dark brown hair, and warm gray eyes. He wore a plain white tee, faded jeans, and...pink Converse. He was 6"4, and wore a smile. "Whose this beautiful young lady?!" chirped pink Converse happily._

_Achlys blushed and looked down. She quietly answered the young man's question, "Achlys; Achlys is my name." Percy smiled at her lightly. "I'm Percy! How'd you get here?" questioned Percy curiously. Achlys shrugged and told him the story of her encounter with whatever was out there._

_Percy stood there, his jaw slowly unhinging as she told the story. "Wow.." he said, awed. "PERCY!" boomed an unknown voice. Percy whipped his head around to look at his mentor. It was a brown Stallion Centaur. It had dark brown hair, and warm brown eyes._

_"Yeah, Chiron." growled Percy in annoyance. Didn't Chiron see that Percy was trying to make a move! "Time for training." smirked Chiron. Chiron knew EXACTLY what Percy was doing. He didn't want him to scare the poor girl away._

_Percy looked back at Achlys. He smiled and said, "Bye. Maybe I'll see you later, yeah?" Achlys smiled back and nodded while saying, "Maybe." Percy walked out the door, with a smirk on his face, leaving a blushing Achlys behind._

_~*~Flashback~*~_

Achlys blushed just thinking about it. Percy was cute. She liked his stormy gray eyes. They showed happy things and sad things. She wondered what he was so sad about. When the door squeaked, her head almost caught whiplash.

A woman with dark red hair and dark gray eyes stared at her. The woman was bulky and wore a gray tank top that said "Camp Half-Blood" with jean capris and gray flip-flops. The woman looked at her, bored, and said "Sup. I'm Clarisse. I'll be your mentor. What's your name?"

Achlys rolled her eyes and told her name. It seemed that the girl didn't want to be here, so why was she here. "If you don't want to be here, then just go." Clarisse sneered at Achlys. She stormed out of the room, not saying a word.

Achlys rolled her eyes again and laid down, thinking about her siblings. They never accepted her ways. The darkness and depression that always followed her around. The music. The art. The...history. Achlys gritted her teeth. _They probably aren't even looking for me...bastards! I can't believe I was whimpering for them earlier! I'm such a fool! I hope they never find me!_

Achlys fumed over this. How they all were so different. How the only happy person in this meager little family was Ajax. How herself and Zoranna were always void, but in a different way. It was always made out that Zoranna was plastic. Not real. In her own world. She didn't feel anything.

But Achlys...she felt too hard. Everything about Achlys was real, she was just good at hiding it. She felt for everything, and she was outcasted for it. People hung out with Zoranna because they felt bad for her, being albino and all. People hung out with Ajax because he reeked power and popularity. Then there was Achlys...nobody hung out with Achlys. She was unsociable, didn't like anything...or so people thought.

Achlys liked plenty of things, and people. But because she didn't like talking, she never made friends. She always sat alone. She always was...alone. But she ne-

Her thoughts were cut short because there were her siblings. Ajax and Zoranna just looked at her. Their faces didn't show anything, but their eyes showed relief. They walked to the bed as Achlys drew her legs to her chest to hug her knees.

Ajax and Zoranna plopped down on the bed and looked at Achlys. They did nothing but scan her open skin for injurys. Finally, Ajax asked, "Are you hurt, Dragonfly?" Her anger for her brother melted away as her used her old nickname.

"I was hurt in my side, but I'm okay for the most part." smiled Achlys weakly. Someone cleared their throat. They all looked at Grover, who was sweating profusely. Achlys eyebrows furrowed in confusion at this. "Grover" started Zoranna "what's wrong?"

Grover took in a shaky breathe and stared intensely at the floor. "Guys" started Grover shakily "you're demigods."


	3. Chapter 3: The Daughter of Hades

**Chapter 3**

**Proving It ad The Daughter of Hades**

When Achlys heard she was a demigod, she wasn't surprised. Freaky things had happened all her life, making her wonder about her species. When Ajax heard it, he wasn't so sure. _Maybe this will explain the abnormal shade of green of my eyes _thought Ajax curiously.

But when Zoranna heard it, she did something she hadn't done in _years. _She...laughed. She laughed so hard, she fell off the bed, and had tears in her eyes. When she stopped laughing, she stood up, breathless giggle escaping her.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me! Demigods! _Demigods!_ Are you that much of an _idiot_ to think we would believe that!" laughed Zoranna as she turned around. But when she did, she didn't like what she saw. Her siblings weren't laughing. They were staring at her...well Ajax was gaping, and Achlys staring intensely at the wall.

"Oh! You guys _believe _him! Are you serious! This is the most _bullshit _I've ever heard!" Zoranna turned back around to see a trembling Grover. "Well if we are demigods, _prove it!_" Grover finally stopped shaking and stood up straight.

Achlys took her gaze off the wall to look at Grover, hatred and anger for her sister swirling in her cold, icy blue eyes. Ajax took his gaze off his ignorant sister to look at Grover as well, sympathy swirling in his emerald green eyes.

"Fine. I _will._" growled Grover, angry at the girl he thought was _extremely _cute, but really stupid. Zoranna looked at him shocked as a smirking Achlys, and a smiling Ajax walked passed her. "Well" said Achlys coldly "Aren't you coming."

* * *

Grover lead them through the camp, earning stares from everybody. Achlys held her head down, while Ajax and Zoranna grinned at people. Grover bumped shoulders with Achlys, making her look at him. He gave her a comforting smile, as they finally arrived to where they were going.

"Gladiola! Zoya!" yelled Grover "Come 'ere!" One set of twin girls came skipping over. Gladiola had a cotton candy blue hair pulled into a pigtail, and she had Electric blue eyes. She wore a white tank that said "Camp Half-Blood" with white Bermuda shorts, and white flip-flops.

Zoya had powder pink hair pulled up in two pony tails, and she had Magenta eyes. She wore a plain black tank, black capris, and black sneakers. "What's up Grover!" grinned Zoya. Grover bent down to whisper at them. They smiled mischievous smiles, and looked at the triplets.

They turned around and began walking away, motioning for the triplets to follow. Achlys and Ajax followed, but Zoranna wouldn't move.

Gladiola, Zoya, Achlys, and Ajax stopped to look back at her. Achlys growled under her breath and said, "Come on, Zoranna." Zoranna's eyes hardened as she said, "No." Ajax's jaws clenched as he spook through clenched teeth.

"Zoranna, if you don't move your ass, I swear to the gods above I will hang you by your toes and sacrifice you to Hades." If Zoranna was surprised at her brother's attitude she sure didn't show it. "No." she said as she stomped her foot. Ajax smirked at this and began walking toward her. Zoranna was brave and stood her ground, but it was no avail.

Ajax picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, taking her screaming and yelling. Achlys, Zoya, and Gladiola laughed at her distress as they walked to gods know where.

* * *

When they were done walking, they were staring at a growing berry bush. "What's this going to prove. It's a bush,so what!" growled Zoranna as Ajax sat her down. Gladiola and Zoya rolled their eyes and bent down on one knee.

They grasped each other's hand and touched two different leaves. At first, nothing happened, but then, the bush began sprouting. It grew from a itty, bitty, tiny bush to a big, full grown bush. Strawberries began popping up everywhere on the bush. When they took their hands away, the plant stopped sprouting.

It was a full grown strawberry plant, and they looked delicious. Achlys stared at the berries, mystified. Ajax looked at the berries cautiously. But Zoranna looked at the berries, horrified. _No_ she screamed in her head _This can't be happening to me! I don't want to be a demigod! I want to be human! I want to live a normal life! Why can't I be normal for once! _

Tears burned Zoranna's eyes. Achlys gave her sister one glance before sighing. "What's wrong, Zoranna." Zoranna looked at her sister with hate. _She doesn't give a shit_ thought Zoranna _She never does. _"What's wrong! What's WRONG! I'm ten times more of a freak than I was! I mean, look at me! I'm an _albino _for crying out loud!

Now, I'm being told I'm a demigod! That's just _fucking icing on the cake!"_ screamed Zoranna, making everyone stare at her. Achlys stared at her blankly. Then walked up to her sister, and surprised everyone.

Zoranna cradled her swelling cheek while she stared at her sister, surprised at all the hate in her eyes. Achlys hand began to throb and sting while she stared at her sister. Achlys spoke with all the hate, anger, and pain she could muster, "You _bitch!_ You think your a_ freak!_ Think again! Who was the one that has all the friends! Who was the one who had pity form _everyone!_

"How can you think your a freak! Everyone loves you! _I_ am the freak here! It is _I _that went through the most bullshit in life! _I _was the one who was outcasted by everyone! _I _was the one that picked on and bullied in school! While Ajax was worried about you, and people picking on _you_, _I_ was the one being shoved into lockers! _I _was the one receiving notes of pain and suffering from everyone in our lives! It was _me!_ Not _you! ME!"_

Black smoke rose from the ground, and Achlys eyes went completely black. Achlys could feel something, she just didn't know what it was. She could feel it pulsing through her veins. She focused her gaze on her sister as things began to sprout out of her back. Black, slimy tentacles.

Suddenly, it all died down, and she went back to normal. She felt tired and sore. Everyone was staring above her head. "Oh _no!"_ said a horrified Centaur. Achlys eyes furrowed in confusion as everyone began to back away from her...well, everyone but Ajax, and Zoranna.

Achlys looked up to see a fading black helm. Everyone began to kneel, except Ajax and Zoranna looking around confused and scared. "Hades" started a shaken Centaur "King of the Dead, God of The Dead and Riches. Hail, Achlys Reed, daughter of The Death God."


	4. Chapter 4: Nico De Angelo

**Chapter 4**

**Nico De Angelo**

When Achlys heard Hades was her father, she was...nervous. _Does this mean he watches over me? Does this mean he can see what a worthless pest I am? Can he see...the scars I've inflicted on myself? Oh My Gods, what if he can! He'll probably disown me in a few days, oh I know he will! Why must I be So fucking stupid!?_

Achlys was jittery and alarmingly nervous. She walked through the forest patting her thigh. Her ADHD was kicked in on overdrive. She was walking and walking until she stopped. She took a deep breath. She scanned the area throughly, before she noticed a path.

It was covered by a bunch of autumn leaves, but bits of black and gray peeked up from the leaves. She continued the path slowly, watching as the cobble stone path turn from stones to bones, little chipped pieces of bone following up the path.

What she found at the end of the path shocked the shit out of her, leaving her standing agape. It was a cabin. It was tall and sturdy, and had thick pillars made of steel and bones. It had pomegranates bushes all around, with dead bells everywhere. The walls of the home were made of wood, with little ingravements on them.

She walked up the steps slowly, taking everything in. She looked at the door. It was...shining? No, something _on _it was shining, but vines were covering it up. Achlys touched the vines, and snatched her hand back as the vines recoiled, hissing violently.

_That was weird...but this whole day's been weird! _thought Achlys. She looked at glowing object and stared at it in recognition and shock. She remembered these things from the tour that was given to her by Chiron the Centaur.

_~*~Flashback~*~_

_Once everything was cleared up and calmed down, Chiron gave them a tour of the camp. He led them through the camp. They noticed there were different types of cabin's. There were twelve, lined up in the shape of a 'U'. They had big, brass number's on them, telling which one was which._

_One and two looked like his-and-her mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin One was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. It's polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that at different angles, lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. This one caught Ajax's attention quickly. "The great Zeus." whispered Ajax. He seemed to be in awe. "Indeed. Number two is Hera's." Smiled Chiron.  
_

_Hera's was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks. "They're beautiful." grinned Ajax. Achlys nodded and Zoranna did nothing. She was still nervous from earlier. Achlys looked as if she wanted to rip her limb from limb, and throw her in Tartarus. It frightened her, so she won't say or do anything to her sister, not until she deemed it safe._

_Achlys scanned the houses and noticed something. "Where's Hades cabin." Chiron looked at her with sympathy. "Hades holds no home here. You'll stay in the Hermes cabin while you stay here." Achlys bit back a snappish reply. It wasn't Chiron's fault her father held no home here._

_"Why do all the cabins look so empty?" asked Zoranna quietly. She looked up through her bangs to see Ajax and Achlys glaring daggers at her, still mad at her from earlier. She looked down again, a lone tear sliding down her face._

_Chiron patted her back gingerly and said, "Because several of them are. No one ever stays in one or two." Zoranna nodded lightly shuffling closer to the Centaur, mooching off his heat. Chiron smiled at this sentiment and patted her head._

_"So, each cabin is like a mascot for a god?" suggested Ajax. Chiron nodded as he spoke, "Correct. Children stay in their parents cabin when they are claimed." There was one cabin in-particular that caught the attention of Zoranna._

_It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were a rough gray stone, studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean. Zoranna shuffled closer to the house, liking the vibe of ocean it gave off._

_"That's the house Percy lives. His father is Poseidon." Zoranna's eyes widened and she stared at the house again. "Cool." was Zoranna's sophisticated response._

_Once the tour was over, Chiron led them over to the Hermes cabin. "You mentor's are different, so listen. Achlys your mentor is-" "Yeah, yeah I know, she's already introduced herself." Chiron smiled in amusement as he looked at Achlys irritated face. _

_"Ajax, your mentor is myself." Ajax smiled and nodded. He didn't know what to expect from Chiron. "And Zoranna, your mentor is Annabeth." Her brows furrowed in confusion as she looked at Chiron. He smiled and said, "Come on, we'll go meet her" he turned to Ajax and Achlys "you guys can go explore if you want, or you can stay here and make friends, your choice. Come, Zoranna." Chiron led their sister away to find her mentor._

_"I'm staying here. What are you doing?" questioned Ajax, but he was to late, for before he finish his sentence, she was off._

_~*~Flashback~*~_

So here she is now, at the front door of _Hades _cabin. There was a number 13 on the door. She looked down at the doorknob. Her hand grasped it, and turned it slowly. As she walked in, her face took a look of awe. Her eyes meet Gray walls with Crimson and Black swirls.

It had four beds, that were covered in black satin sheets. It had three bookshelves with books tightly packed on to each shelf. A small nightstand stood on one side of each bed, with one, tiny lamp. One of the beds was rumpled, so she knew someone lived here. _A sibling maybe S_he thought smiling. She walked further into the house, loving the homey feeling in it.

The living area had black leather couches, and a large maple table, polished to perfection. A large flat screen TV sat in front of the furniture. She walked back to the bedrooms. She sat on one of the sheets and rubbed her hand against it.

She flopped back and shut her eyes. _Hopelessness. _She thought. She opened her eyes and looked at the one of the bookshelves. She got up and walked to it. She rubbed her hands across the spines of the books. Her hand hovered one. It was a grimoire. It had a dark brown, leather cover...but it had a lock on it.

She pulled it out and went back to the bed she was sitting on. She crossed her legs Indian style, and looked at the lock. She reached down into her bra and pulled out some wires. She looked closer at the lock. It was basic. A simple four-pin double crick-twister.

Achlys bent the wires into the right shapes and lid them into the lock. With fast fingers, the wires clicked into the right places and the lock flipped over. Easy. She opened it up...but it was blank. She smiled lightly, and ran her fingers over the raggedy pages. She scanned over the room and pouted. She couldn't be a pen.

Then she looked down and felt stupid. There was a pen latched on to the side. She plucked it off the side, and began to think. Ideas raced across her eyes. Then her face grew a smile, as she found what she was looking for in her head.

She began jotting down the words of the song her mother made for her:

_(Verse 1)_

_You are the hole in my head._

_You are the space in my bed._

_You are the silence in between._

_What I thought, What I said._

_You are the night-time fear._

_You are the morning when it's clear._

_When it's over, You will start._

_You're my head, You're my heart._

_(Chorus)_

_No Light, No Light in you bright blue eyes._

_I never knew daylight could be so violent._

_A revelation in the light of day._

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away._

_And I'll do anything, to make you stay~_

_No Light, No Light_

_(No Light)_

_Tell me what you want me to say._

_(Verse 2)_

_Through the crowds eyes crying out at me._

_In your place were a thousand other faces._

_I was disappearing in plain sight._

_Heaven help me, I need to make it right._

_(Hook)_

_You want a revelation._

_You want to get it right._

_But, that's a conversation I just can't have tonight._

_You want a revelation, some kind of resolution._

_You want a revelation._

_(Chorus)_

_Would you leave me, if I told you what I've done?_

_And would you leave me, if I told you what I've become?_

_'Cause it's so easy~ to say it to a crowd._

_But it's so hard, my love._

_To say it to you, my love~~_

_(Chorus)_

_No Light, No Light_

_(No Light)_

_Tell me what you want me to say._

_(Hook)_

_Tell me what you want me to say._

_(Florence & The Machine: No Light, No Light)_

the time she was done writing, Achlys was in tears."Mommy! I need you! Please come home!" choked Achlys. Tears fell down her cheeks freely as she sobbed loudly. A cold wave of air warped around her, making her cry harder. She began to gag on her choked sobs.

"Who are you?! Why are you here?!" growled a deep voice. Achlys squeaked and looked up at the intruder. He had black hair that was messed up. His cold black eyes stared her down, and his snarl deepened and his chest let out growls. He wore a plain gray polo, black skinnies, and gray sneakers. Achlys was quick to speak before things got out of hand.

"I'm Achlys, Daughter of Hades. And you are?" The boys eyes widened, and he gaped at her. Achlys furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and continued to stare at him, expectantly. When the boy had got a hold of himself he stuttered, "I-I'm Nico De Angelo, Son of Hades." For a while they just stared at each other in disbelief.

"Well..." started Nico "has everybody shunned you yet?" Achlys just stared at him for a second before saying, "No~~...I don't think so. But who gives a flying fuck what anybody else thinks. I mean, I've been rejected by society my whole life. It doesn't really bother me if someone starts shit with me. I've learned to ignore it." Nico just stared at her before a grin almost ate his face. "I like you. You're smart. And quiet. Didn't even know you were here for a while."

She just shrugged, not really worrying about. Nico looked down at her hands curiously, noticing the grimoire immediately. "...You write?" Achlys looked down, blushing. Strange enough, she was rather comfortable around him. _Must be a sibling thing. We do have the same father after all. _thought Achlys confidingly.

"Yea, but this is the song my mom wrote for me." Nico nodded, and looked at her strangely. "Well, write something. I want to read some poetry." grinned Nico as he flopped down on her bed. Achlys raised a brow, but did what he said anyway. She was also thirsting for poetic words.

_Noise that disrupts the predetermined harmony._

_A sharp, piercing look of the eyes._

_It snuck in._

_Hearts, no different from when we used to dream in the garage._

_That's right, no tomorrow will be the same as today._

_I drive wildly and sensitively._

_A singing heart, a playing beat._

_Certain proof that you alive._

_You gain some, then lose some._

_Let's move through time, even on nights of crying secret tears._

_It's all right here._

_It all is._

_That's right, I should still be able to go by myself._

_An untarnished light pierces the moonless night._

_Right now, my life is screaming that this moment will go on forever. _

_See, deep in my heart there's always an image of you._

_Simply embrace the truth that should be upheld, and go._

_Even if you should be swallowed by the rough waves of the daily grind._

_We'll still be right here, still dreaming on._

_I can always here them; the voices of my unknown friends of the dead._

_My only choice in life is to go on, amid the wind and whispering voices, into the city as if casting loneliness._

_The way of life I believe in._

Achlys smiled, scanning the paper once more, looking for flaws in her work. "You done yet or what." said Nico impatiently. Achlys smirked while saying, "Yeah, I am actually." Nico held out his hands, one opened, and waiting for the book, the other hand-held a piece of paper.

Achlys raised a brow while she stared at the paper. "It's one of my own works. Hope you like it." said Nico sheepishly. Achlys smiled at him and grabbed the paper and began to read:

_Pain that won't heal, sadness you feel._

_Scars that just refuse to fade from memory._

_Sometime's the burden's too much for one to bear._

_Don't give up on me, please don't turn me away._

_I'll hold your hand in mine._

_Will I lose my hold on you someday?_

_Will your smile fade in a flood of tears?_

_Or can I keep the fears at bay?_

_Echoing, distant voices wither into silence._

_But there is one thing that will never age._

_My love for you is timeless._

_Pain that won't heal, sadness you feel._

_Smiles with hearts' bitterness replaced._

_"I'll never smile again." "I'll never let love in."_

_Don't ever say such things to me._

_A future we cannot see._

_All happenings find meaning in the unseen journey._

_In time, the clouds will clear away, so just stay, please stay with me._

_Who are we, to pass through you?_

_That answer will find her someday._

When Achlys finished, she looked up to see her brother staring at her. "I really like your poem Achlys. It was about your life...wasn't it. How it was hard working with people so unlike yourself. How you tried to morph yourself into something your not. How pain people put you through because you were different felt."

Achlys nodded solemnly. He was right. How shitty her life was. How her siblings were no help. Zoranna's outburt earlier proved how ignorantly stupis she was. She, personally, thought Zorranna was just a really really _really_ light blond. "Yours was great as well" started Achlys "But, I know what it means." Nico's eyes widened in panic. "No more cutting Nico. If I can stop, you can too. Instead of letting people get to you, counter attack them with some of your own hurtful words. It's rather fun, if you ask me."

Nico relaxed as he realized she wasn't teh one to judge. Nico was scared to speak, because he felt like he was on the verge to cry. "...How do I stop?" grunted Nico weakly. Achlys smiled, and began to tell Nico some good ways to quit cutting, and also began to take every sharp and pointy thing out of the cabin.

"I love you, Nico. Your my brother. And if Hades can put up with shit from the whole world, then we can handle just a little shit from some dumbfucks. Alright?" grinned Achlys. She held her fist out. "Bump it...you know you want to!" Nico laughed and bumped her fist. _This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship. _thought Achlys as she began to bond some more with her new brother.


End file.
